onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Haki
Preposed move I prepose we move this from "spirit energy" to its Japanese name of "Haki". Mainly becayse we use the Japanese name for everything else on this site already. One-Winged Hawk 08:17, 12 October 2008 (UTC) :Agreed. Besides, "ambition" is a better translation than "spirit energy" anyway. So it should be moved to something else no matter what. -- 08:23, 12 October 2008 (UTC) The Force? I've been thinking that a lot of the image of Haki being regards the willpower of the user feels more like some aspects of "The Force" in Star Wars than merely just Ki such as in Dragonball. While DB does have some aspects of this, I actually was thinking of adding references to that if permitted with the way both does have the "willpower" aspect in influencing or affecting others. -StrangerAtaru 17:00, 24 October 2008 (UTC) : Wait a few more chapters I'd say for more info. One-Winged Hawk 17:42, 24 October 2008 (UTC) :now that you said that, it also resambles the reiatsu in bleach which is their spiritual power D.Sneasel 22:48, 28 October 2008 (UTC) :In regards to the force, a quick reread of some old uni notes I had somewhere... The Force is just a reharsh of a lot of "chi" things that have been around for centuries. Star Wars was based a lot on some guys notes on religion. I remembered a tutor at uni mentioning the BBC asking her to do a program on physociology and being told she can't because the guy was sensitive due to cult links. She turned round and said "Yet you are prepared to show Stars Wars which is all based on the guy's ideas?". One-Winged Hawk 07:55, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Shanks with Haoushoku I'm pretty sure Shanks has the Haoushoku ability, as well. One Piece Chapter 434. :It seems like it but unless stated, it can also be speculated that he has a higher form. P.S. please sign your comments with "~~~~" Mugiwara Franky 23:24, 24 October 2008 (UTC) ::Some say Rayleigh has it too, however, we're jumping to conclusions if we scream out "Haoushoku!" at every big Haki user. We need more info! One-Winged Hawk 19:06, 25 October 2008 (UTC) :::Agreed. Just because Luffy knocked out some people with Haoushoku, that doesn't mean every time someone was knocked out by haki, it was Haoushoku. If Rayleigh and Shanks have it, Roger probably does too, and three people with a one-in-millions attribute on the same crew seems ridiculous. Not impossible of course, but it's too much of a stretch to assume it's true based on so little. -- 19:55, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::::When Rayleigh used his Haki, it had the same, for lack of a better word, 'line' effect (Many lines stretching away from the centre of the panel) as luffy had when he used his Haoushoku. In Romance Dawn, the effect is not used by Shanks. Also I think it's quite likely three one-in-millions people to be in Gol D. Roger's crew. Haoushoku seems a very powerful weapon, and I wouldn't be suprised that people with it rise to great things, such as being in the Pirate King's Crew. Not going to add anyone to the list however, until confirmation. People are still adding Shanks and Rayleigh to the list... Why can't we wait for confirmation on more Haki info? One-Winged Hawk 09:47, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Hancock's mastery After much debate about Hancock's last line in chapter 519, Aohige finally confirmed that she said Luffy hadn't mastered Haohshoku, not herself. http://apforums.net/showpost.php?p=977136&postcount=254 He's a Japanese native and a very reliable translator, so we should fix anything that says she hasn't mastered it. -- 20:01, 25 October 2008 (UTC) *Backed by stephen's translation. http://www.mangascreener.com/stephen/onepiece/chapter519.txt -- 02:11, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Gol D. Roger I say that Gol D. Roger was a user. I am pretty sure that he use "Haki" to win allot of is battles! Young Piece 22:48, 2 February 2009 (UTC) :Not the slightest hint he had or had not yet... YP, please be aware the rules here aren't the same as Fanons, we can't write speculation on or open chaty discussions. Annoy = very. But its like that for a reason. :-( One-Winged Hawk 00:01, 3 February 2009 (UTC) I know all the rules I was just saying what I was thinking! Is that breaking the rules? And I know that is not stated or that you and all the other user know I know! Young Piece 02:51, 3 February 2009 (UTC)